


A feeling that you can't fight, my one

by butjaehyunie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Intense, Love, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Not literally, Oneshot, Sunday morning vibes, You're Welcome, cuteness ahead, he's an angel, jae just ruins us all, just something I really needed to write, no angst whatsoever, relaxing day ahead filled with cuddles, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butjaehyunie/pseuds/butjaehyunie
Summary: o n e s h o t~ cue Jae looking at you like you're the sun and moon and all the stars in the universe cuddling in bed together in the morning, after he wakes you up kissing your neck ~





	A feeling that you can't fight, my one

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning, saw a [tweet](https://twitter.com/jaehyun_as_food/status/1033886637753815041) with adorable pictures of Jaehyun and a oneshot just sprung to life and I started to imagine it ♡ Imagine Jaehyun staring at you like in the 4th picture!  
> Please listen to God is a Woman by Ariana Grande while reading this, it suits the mood and I wrote it with this song on repeat. Enjoy!

You're sleeping with your back to him on your right side and wake up to the feeling of soft, light kisses on your neck and shoulder, almost making a pattern, playing around. You open your eyes and let them adjust to the soft sunlight streaming into the room through the crack in the curtains. You turn around and look up, catching Jae staring at you intently. Full of admiration and love.

You grab his shirt and pull yourself closer to him, still sleepy. His arms automatically come around your body, caging you into his warmth. You haven't stopped admiring his features and more precisely, his eyes. As in a trance you lift your right hand and caress the side of his face, you remove his bangs out of his eyes and just gaze at his eyes ~~they are so vibrant and beautiful~~ Moving on automatic pilot, you raise your head slowly and gently leave a kiss on his left cheek. You let it linger for a few seconds and enjoy the moment, then you return to your previous position and lock eyes with Jae again.

All this while nothing has been said, because for this moment you don't need words to convey the message. The air has become thick with adoration and want, need~ blocking everything else out. Then Jae lifts his hand and combs it through your hair, exposing your face entirely, and cups your cheek. Suddenly he exhales deeply as if losing his patience and joins his lips with yours. Eyes closed you move your lips in sync with his soft ones and melt into the kiss. It starts out slow, but full of passion, both of you letting out contented sighs here and there.

The rhythm picks up and Jae moves you so that you're half on top of him, legs tangled together. You feel teeth nibbling at your bottom lip and exhale letting out a satisfied sound. Jae then licks the place he nibbled on and you open your mouth giving him access, letting his tongue explore and play with yours. You have one hand still gripping his shirt and the other tugging on his hair. Both so into the moment, you wish it could last forever.

At last you simultaneously pull away, in need of air, both out of breath. Not wanting the moment to end yet, you peck him on the lips and let your forehead rest against his, breathing in his scent. You lock eyes again, still basking in the moment, Jae's radiating happiness and fulfillment and love, Oh so much love. You can feel it in your bones, this love shared between you.

Even though no words are needed, for you can read his every expression by now, Jae still speaks in a soft, low morning voice. "I love you", he says. God, you love his voice like this. You move back a bit to have a better view of his face and smile. Jae seems to follow your movement and presses a heart-fluttering kiss on your forehead before moving back. You can actually feel your heart making a leap in your chest, after all this time nothing has changed. He exhales contentedly. "I love you", he repeats. By now his smile mirrors your own. "I love you too", you reply. Jae's arms, still safely around you, tighten slightly and you rest your head on his chest. He starts humming a song while cuddling you and you realize it's your favorite. And it would be for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> If you wanna talk or keyboard smash about jaehyun or nct, hmu on twt! @butjaehyunie ♡


End file.
